


Hardison Tech-related Headcanons

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Hacking, Technology, Twitch - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: Just a collection of Hardison headcanons, mostly related to tech.
Series: Leverage Headcanons [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Kudos: 13





	Hardison Tech-related Headcanons

Hardison got his first computer when he was 11. He taught himself how to hook up the computer lo the phone line with an old modem. He started out on a local BBS and always logged in at 12:01AM to be the first to kill the Red Dragon that day.

From his first BBS days he got started on IRC channels. At first, he was just there to talk about cartoons (he was 11!) but then found out about hacking. It was a puzzle to him, and it was fun. He became a fixture in certain IRC channels and would do things like make bots and learn about exploits.

Almost all of his software as a kid was pirated. Nana didn’t have money and Hardison was definitely NOT gonna bug her for stupid shit. So he pirated a lot of it. As a teenager, he helped out at the computer lab at school and ended up with a lot of equipment that way. 

Hardison watches a lot of e-sports on Twitch but also enjoys watching things like real-time hacking. He gets very into it and tends to yell at the screen. (Eliot sat down to watch with him once, got very confused, and then walked off. Hardison was so busy shit-talking the screen that he hardly noticed Eliot leave.)

He also watches hacking Capture the Flag competitions. He may be one of the world’s best hackers but he’s always learning. Sometimes he has a private chat going with Chaos where they both MST3K the hacking teams’ work. (They're both very invested in watching how other hackers work, noticing where ethical pen testers have a disadvantage over what they do.)

All the tech at the brewpub and Leverage headquarters is Hardison approved. When smartphones started becoming ubiquitous and more invasive with their information gathering, Hardison had to get more aggressive about locking down the phones.

All the phones and tech equipment that the team uses is personally vetted by Hardison. No one gets any new tech without Hardison screening the hell out of it for vulnerabilities. This means Sophie and Nate as well. Though they’re “retired” from the crew, the truth is they are both shitty at retiring and everyone knows it. 

When it comes to online usage, he’s set up a bunch of safe (but burnable) dummy accounts for things like YouTube. 

Eliot watches YouTube a lot, with a particular interest in knife and cooking channels. Hardison will sometimes peek at Eliot’s history to see what he could hint at for dinner. Parker likes watching cat videos and lock picking videos.

Hardison absolutely, positively, will never allow any kind of voice-controlled/activated “smart” tech in the Leverage space. NONE. ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY NO. GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE WITH THAT.

The tech security system is all closed circuit. (The physical security system is handled by Eliot and is Eliot to be honest.)He regularly sweeps social media for mentions or partial photographs. It’s not an easy job.


End file.
